Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{5} \times -100\% \times 40\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 40\% = \dfrac{40}{100} = \dfrac{2}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{2}{5}} = \dfrac{1 \times -1 \times 2} {5 \times 1 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{2}{5}} = -\dfrac{2}{25} $